Harry Potter and the Amortentia
by Nerdlord101
Summary: (Abandoned) Strange things are happening at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Every girl Harry Potter comes close to seems to become crazy in love with him! Can he stop the madness? Or will he lose his two best friends, and possibly his sanity?
1. Double Potions

Harry Potter was in his fourth year of Hogwarts, sitting at his least favorite place in the whole castle, the potions classroom. He had double potions with Slytherin that day, which made the period even worse, if possible. They were supposed to be creating Amortentia, the most powerful love potion there is, except Harry's mind was elsewhere, more specifically, the daunting thought of the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. He still had not deciphered what the screeching egg was supposed to be telling him. Wrapped up in distracted thoughts, he did not see that instead of his potion having a mother-of-pearl sheen, it was a dark brown color.

"Mr. Potter," came a drawling voice from behind him that made him jump. "Did you, as I clearly stated, put in the essence of dittany exactly ten minutes after stirring counter clockwise five times?" asked Professor Snape, clearly enjoying every word.

"Err," said Harry, thinking back to when he put in the essence of dittany. All he could remember was thinking about if he would have to battle a banshee in the next task. It wasn't helping that Malfoy was almost jumping with glee at Harry getting picked on by Snape, which was, after all, one of Malfoy's favorite things about double potions. "I think I put it in after I put in the crushed unicorn horn." He said, but instantly regretted it when Snape's smirk grew and Malfoy flashed his "Potter Stinks" badge from behind Snape's back, which caused a few snickers from the Slytherins, and some scowls from the Gryffindors.

"Well then Potter, I guess you'll have to start over again," and with a swish of his wand, Harry's cauldron emptied. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for inability to follow clearly stated directions, and you will be handing in the Amortentia by tomorrow evening or detentions will be served. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes" said Harry, who, no matter how much he wanted to retort back, was looking forward to getting to spend time with Ron since they were friends again.

"Yes, sir,"

"Yes sir," He was starting to rethink not retorting.

"Good," Snape said with a smirk as he started to make his way around the classroom. Malfoy stopped flashing his "Potter Stinks" badge, but he was still smiling with glee at Harry having extra homework.

Snape next made his way to Ron's potion, which was close to the mother-of-pearl sheen, no doubt from the help of Hermione, who was sitting next to him with the perfect potion. Snape scowled at the potion. "I trust that you know that help from classmates is prohibited, Mr. Weasely." Snape drawled. Ron blushed a deep scarlet and muttered a barely audible "Yes sir."

"Then you must know that if I find Mrs. Granger helping you again, you will both serve detentions."

"Yes sir," repeated Ron in barely a whisper.

"Very good," Snape sneered and walked off to examine the rest of the potions, ignoring Malfoy rolling on the floor laughing.

"I hate that git, he's even worse than Malfoy!" Ron fumed as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well," said Hermione "he was right about me helping you."

"Well yeah, but he still gave Harry extra homework!" Ron stated, determined to have a reason to hate Snape.

"At least he didn't give him detention." Hermione said in a tone that clearly meant the matter was dropped.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. When they were done eating they headed up to the Gryffindor tower to do their homework. Hermione finished first and began helping Ron with his three page essay on if the Amortentia potion really created love. Harry finally finished his Charms homework, and then started on his Amortentia potion.

When he finally finished brewing the potion, it was one in the morning. Hermione and Ron had already gone to sleep in their dormitories, so it was only Harry left awake to finish his work, bottling the potion being the last of it. He got a vial out and ladled some of the potion into it. Some of the potion dripped onto his hand. He then emptied the cauldron with a flick of his wand and wiped the potion off onto his robes. He then put everything away, went straight up to his dormitory, and fell onto the four poster bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Little did he know that he had added an ounce more of crushed unicorn horn than he was supposed to to the potion, making it so that if it touched skin, it would make that person irresistible to the opposite gender, and it wouldn't wear off.


	2. Something weird is going on

**I do not own Harry Potter, I am a humble fan.**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling drowsier than when he had gone to bed. His hair was even more untidy than usual, and drool was running down the side of his face. His vision was blurry due to him not having his glasses on; they were lying on a night stand next to his bed. He put them on and everything suddenly came into focus. The dormitory was empty besides him and Neville's toad, Trevor. _Ron must be in the Great Hall_, thought Harry.

He got up and changed into different robes as he hadn't changed out of them the night before; he then straightened the blankets on his four poster. He headed down towards the common room and looked around for Ron or Hermione. They weren't there, the only ones there were a group of fifth year girls. He approached the portrait hole and went out towards the Grand Staircase.

Ginny was heading towards him in a corridor on the third floor.

"Hey, Harry," she said.

"Hey, Ginny, have you seen Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," she said as she approached him. "He was in the…" she faltered and looked like she had gotten a jolt of electricity sent through her.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry in a concerned tone.

She looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "Yeah," she said breathlessly.

"Are you sure? You look like you just gotten a shock."

"I'm great, better than I've ever been," she came closer; she was now right in front of him. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, then leaned in to kiss Harry.

"Whoa!" shouted Harry in shock as he backed away several paces.

Ginny came closer and tried to kiss Harry again.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He had always known Ginny had liked him, but never thought that she would actually try to kiss him.

"Quit struggling, Harry!" Ginny growled angrily, he had never heard her use that tone before.

"Ginny, what's going on? Are you mad?"

Ginny didn't answer, but kept on advancing on him until she jumped and pinned him to the ground. She then whipped her hair out of her face and thrust her lips onto his. For one crazy second, Harry didn't want her to stop. Then his common sense came back to him like a kick in the chest and he shoved her off. Ginny jumped back up, unfazed, and tried to pounce on him again, but he was too fast for her. Harry ran past her, hurrying down to the Great Hall.

Ginny crouched on the ground, trying to stand after lunging at Harry. She stood and looked around for a second, and then started searching up and down the corridor. Luckily, Harry reached the Great Hall before she saw him. The Hall was almost deserted except for a few sixth year Hufflepuffs, who gasped like they had been shocked as he passed them, and a few others. Ron was sitting all alone at the end of Gryffindor table, eating a waffle. Harry ran up to him and breathlessly sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "You look like you've just seen Snape in his under garments."

"I… Err… Umm… You see…" Harry was finding it hard to tell Ron what had just went down in the corridor, he felt strangely guilty. But he needed to tell Ron, so he took a deep breath, and explained what just happened. Ron looked horror struck, which didn't help to ease Harry's guilt. When he finished Ron just stared open mouthed, as if Harry had just killed a friend of his.

Ron closed his mouth and swallowed shakily. "You snogged my sister," his voice was shaky and filled with fury.

"She snogged me." Harry said sheepishly, he had just gotten his best friend back, and he didn't want to lose him again.

But Ron wasn't listening; he had gotten up and was storming down towards the doorway. Harry chased after Ron, determined to make him understand, when Colin Creevey got in his way.

"Hi Harry! Isn't that your friend Ron that stormed off? Why is he mad? Will you let me take a picture of you? Can I have you autograph?" Colin said all this so fast that Harry couldn't process it all.

"Excuse me Colin, I have to talk to Ron," said Harry as he unceremoniously picked up Colin, and placed him behind himself. Harry then ran down toward the doorway while Colin shouted "Harry Potter picked me up! Dennis will be so jealous!"

Harry burst through the doors and started up the Grand Staircase, to find his path was blocked by the Hufflepuffs that he had passed in the Great Hall. They had the same strange look on their faces that Ginny had had on hers just a few minutes ago. One of them advanced up to him and gripped his wrist.

"Hey!" Harry yelled while trying to wrench his hand from her grip. He broke free of the hold and tried to dash past the rest of them, but they were watching for this, and caught him. They pinned him to the ground and started attacking his robes, clawing away at them. While they were distracted by demolishing his new robes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

**"****Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" **Harry yelled as the six girls got blown up against the walls and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Harry stood there, shaken by the event that just went down, and guilty at stunning six girls. But then Harry remembered Ron and ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

When he got there he looked around for Ron, but he was no-where to be seen. In fact, the only one in the common room was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. "Thank goodness! Something happened with Ginny and a group of Hufflepuffs…" Harry was cut short by the angry look on Hermione's face.

"Ron told me about Ginny, how could you Harry? She is Ron's sister and she's a third year!" said Hermione with a shocked tone. "I thought Ron meant more to you than that!"

"He does!" Harry protested. "She threw herself onto me and forced her lips onto mine! I don't know what happened. The same thing happened with a group of Hufflepuffs, they tore at my clothes," he indicated the tears in his robes. "I only got away by stunning them!"

Hermione started pacing back and forth. "Hmm," she mumbled to herself. "I'm going to-"

"The library," Harry finished for her. Hermione looked at him like an inquisitor.

"If what you say is true, then there must be some reason that they all acted like that," she said. "And I'm going to find it out!" Hermione was passing Harry, who was still standing by the portrait hole, when she stopped, looking like she had been shocked. The now familiar, strange look was on Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" said Harry in a nervous tone. She turned to look at him with an expression of dreamy hunger, an expression that scared Harry. "Are you okay?"

"I am as long as I'm with you," said Hermione in a soft, loving tone.

"Not you to Hermione!" cried Harry. Hermione took a step toward Harry and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his head towards hers. But this time Harry was prepared, he ducked and ran out the portrait hole, Hermione hot on his heels. Luckily, he was faster than her and outran her, then ducked into a hidden passage. He said a silent thank you to Dudley for always chasing him with his gang and getting him in shape.

He heard Hermione running past, calling his name in desperation. Something weird was going on with all the girls he passed near. He needed to do something, but what? Who was smarter than Hermione?

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore always seemed to know how to solve anything! He would have to go to the Headmaster's office and ask him what's going on.

Harry pressed his ear up to the corridor door and listened for the sound of Hermione's calls. She seemed to have wandered off one of the hallways. Harry then started to breathe again, he hadn't noticed he had stopped, and headed out into the Hermione-clear hallway. It was completely empty, he wondered where everyone was.

"In class!" Harry groaned. He was missing classes; he guessed he would have to until he figured out what was going on.

He decided to go back to the common room to get the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak, just to make sure he didn't bump into Hermione or Ginny in the corridors. He went into the common room, got his cloak and the map, and went out into the corridor. Harry put on the cloak and looked at the map. To his surprise, Hermione was pacing right in front of Dumbledore's office. She must have known he would want to go there to talk to Dumbledore.

Ginny, however, was with the group of Hufflepuffs Harry had stunned, no doubt waking them up to help her find Harry.

Harry stared at the headmasters office, Dumbledore wasn't there! Harry scanned the map and found Dumbledore on the seventh floor. Harry's eyes followed him until he went into a wall and disappeared! Now Harry had no help finding out what was going on! The only person he could think to help him had disappeared on the seventh floor! To make matters worse, Ginny and the Hufflepuffs where heading up the staircases to where Harry was standing, and Hermione was coming in from the other side! He was too distracted by Dumbledore disappearing to pay attention to them, and now he was trapped!

**_Where do you think Dumbledore went?_**

**I would like reviews before I write the next chapter, just to make sure people are interested.**


End file.
